


In This Bed

by elliemoran



Series: In This Bed [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: Victor is faced with a dilemma. What exactly do you do when the person you keep asking to share your bed falls asleep in it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff.

 

The pencil in Yuuri’s hand trailed across the edges of his notepad, leaving idle, faint doodles behind. He felt his eyelids growing heavy, and knew he’d have to get up and go back to his own room soon. But the lights above Victor’s bed were surprisingly gentle and warm, the blankets – Victor’s own – were soft beneath his cheek, and the easy silence that had fallen over the room made Yuuri feel as though he never wanted to have to move again.  

He could hear Victor’s pencil still scratching busily over paper. They’d been working on Yuuri’s newest program, and on laying out the focus of his training in the long run-up to the Grand Prix finals. With great effort, Yuuri lifted his eyes up enough to take in Victor, sitting with his back braced against the headboard. A calendar lay across his propped up knees, and sheets of paper had been placed in neat rows beside him. With a slight frown wrinkling his brow he - for once - paid no attention at all to the eyes that were on him.

In that second, Yuuri would have given a great deal to have a camera in his hands. 

He’d adored the Victor he’d seen in the posters and articles that had once filled his walls and who he’d watched for years both on the ice and off – the beautiful man who kept little to himself, who dispensed his smiles like freely given gifts wherever they might possibly be wanted, and who seemed to live entirely off of the pleasure of the moment.

And yet, as they spent more and more time alone together, Yuuri kept catching glimpses of the underneath-it-all. The Victor that both deeply fascinated and never failed to surprise him.  

He didn’t entirely know how to describe that secret Victor, nor did he know why the simple act of watching Victor make notes was currently making his heart feel as though it was trying to wrench itself out of his chest.

But, in any case, since he couldn’t take an actual photo, Yuuri busied himself with memorizing the scene as well as he could, even as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

With one last, distant thought of heading back to his own room, and with the warmth of Makkachin at his back and soft blankets beneath him, Yuuri Katsuki finally drifted off to sleep. 

 

___

 

Victor glanced down at the figure curled up on top of his blankets. Yuuri had been struggling against sleep for a while, but it looked as though he’d finally given in. He lay breathing softly, his lips very slightly parted and his eyelashes splayed against his cheek.  

Setting aside his notepad, Victor indulged himself for the moment. He rarely got to see Yuuri’s sleeping face – Yuuri always insisted on going to bed separately, even though lately he’d started coming to Victor’s room in the evenings after training.  

And he really was adorable.

With a glance at his phone for the time, Victor sat up, stretching deeply as he realized he’d been sitting still for far too long. He felt the familiar twinge of his left shoulder, the stiffness in his right elbow, and the deep ache in his knees that never quite went away.

He never regretted his injuries – they hadn’t yet managed to stop him – but sometimes their remnants liked to remind him of why most figure skaters his age had long since retired.

His movements must have woken Makkachin. The dog stood, climbing across Yuuri to plop his body down directly in front of him, blocking Victor’s view of Yuuri’s face.

“He fell asleep on his own, you know.”

Makkachin’s mouth opened, his tongue lolling out as he watched Victor.

“I know, I know.”

With one last stretch of his shoulders, Victor shifted off the bed, placing the neatly stacked papers and the calendar on a side table. He’d be good and send Yuuri back to his own room, and try talking him into staying the night another time.

Sitting back on the bed, Victor braced one arm on the blanket as he leaned over Yuuri. He trailed a finger across one soft cheek. “Yuuri. It’s time to go to bed.”

Yuuri didn’t stir.

Exchanging another look with Makkachin, Victor sighed.  

“Yuuri, wake up.”

Clearly still asleep, Yuuri turned into the fingers stroking his cheek, nuzzling his face into the palm of Victor’s hand.

Victor fought an internal battle. Really, this wasn’t entirely fair. Sleeping Yuuri was beyond adorable - his round cheeks slightly flushed, his hair a soft, ruffled mess around his face.  

But, in the end, good sense won.

“Yuuri.” Victor spoke firmly.

“Mmm.”

“Wake up.”

Blearily, Yuuri blinked up at him.

“It’s time for bed.”

With a sleepy, indistinct sound, Yuuri snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Leaning down, Victor spoke directly into Yuuri’s ear. “You at least need to change out of your clothes.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck.

“Yuuri.” Victor tried to pull away, pulling Yuuri up along with him until he lay resting against Victor’s chest, arms still around his neck.

Briefly, Victor considered carrying Yuuri to his own room. He actually very much liked the idea of carrying him princess style, but that wouldn’t be nearly as much fun if Yuuri wasn’t awake for Victor to see his reaction. 

And besides, if Yuuri still hadn’t let go they’d just wind up sleeping together in a much less comfortable bed. 

“Yuuri. Last chance to wake up.”

He glanced over at Makkachin. The dog dropped his head back down to the bed, evidently agreeing there was nothing more to be done.

And so, with Yuuri clinging to his neck, Victor maneuvered them up enough to get them both under the blankets, nudging Makkachin aside. He thought Yuuri might have finally woken as he leaned over to turn off the lights, but Yuuri simply curled himself back around Victor.

And so Victor pulled a pillow down close enough to stick it under his head, and settled in happily.

 

__

 

Yuuri woke slowly, warm and comfortable. His pillow seemed firm, like a thing that was not so soft wrapped in a layer of extra downy, warm softness, and he stroked a hand across it, enjoying the sensation.

As consciousness returned, his eyes went wide and his body went completely still.

Slowly, he raised his head. His pillow – the same pillow his hand was now braced against – was Victor’s firm, relaxed, muscular stomach. His leg was still draped across Victor’s.

He glanced down. They were both fully dressed. He must have fallen asleep, and at some point, somehow, he’d wound up all but wrapped around Victor.

And after a moment, finding he didn’t mind it at all, Yuuri let his body ease, nestled his face back into Victor’s stomach, and drifted back to sleep.

 

__

 

Victor was most definitely not asleep. 

With a silent laugh, he threw an arm across his face and willed himself back under.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you. Pure fluff :)
> 
>  
> 
> There is actually some more plot/maybe smut to this fluff, but I have no time to write at the moment AND we're currently only on episode 4 and WHO KNOWS what these dudes might do in the next few episodes. 
> 
> So I'm leaving this one-shot complete as it is for now, and I'll come back and add more later if it still feels in character and they haven't actually done it in canon yet :)


End file.
